Will You Love Me, Even With My Dark Side?
by dannahthornton
Summary: Set shortly after Big Brother. Trouble comes to McKinley High, looking for Cooper Anderson, but instead finds the New Directions. This time when Blaine needs Cooper, will he be there? And how will his decision affect their relationship? Rated T to be safe. Established Klaine.
1. 3PM

_**Set sometime after Big Brother in season 3.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

Most students find themselves counting down the minutes to the final bell on a friday afternoon, and students at McKinley are certainly no exception. In fact, Blaine was pretty confident that every student in his german class was counting down the last five minutes, and they were lasting for an infinity.

Kurt, on the other hand, was not watching the clock ticker further towards the end of his life, but that was mainly due to the fact that there was no clock in the boys locker room. He'd had games last, but he was in a much happier mood than normal – his parents were taking Sam to visit his parents, so Kurt was having Blaine over for the weekend. Plus Blaine's brother Cooper was filming in Westerville, and was coming to Lima to take the boys out on Saturday evening.

When the bell finally rang, Blaine was the first out of the classroom, and he made his way to Kurt's locker. He waited dutifully for the blue-eyed boy – _his_ blue-eyed boy – and met him with one of his cheery grins as he saw him emerge from the swarm of teenagers.

"Blaine!" The boy smiled. Blaine loved that smile.

"Hey, Kurt! How was your afternoon?" Blaine joked, nudging his boyfriend lightly in the ribs. He knew Kurt had games last on a friday, and he was all too aware that sport and his eccentric, fashion-crazy boyfriend didn't really mix – like ice cream and baked beans as Mercedes had explained it to him. Kurt nudged Blaine in reply and set off down the corridor towards the choir room. The smaller boy ambled along beside him.

"Are you looking forward to the weekend?" Blaine enquired.

"It's going to be great!" The older boy smiled, looking down into the hazel eyes. "Carole took me shopping for food supplies yesterday, but I don't think she caught onto the fact that you'd be eating rather than Finn, despite the fact that I picked out all your favourites." The ex-Warbler smiled at Kurt.

"I brought some of our favourite DVDs. Cooper had 'borrowed' a couple, but I found them in the attic." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Your_ favourite DVDs." He emphasised. Kurt may enjoy the Harry Potter series, but he always found musicals a much more entertaining watch. His boyfriend, on the other hand, seemed to be able to quote his way through all eight movies backwards.

"They're so epic that they should be _everybody's_ favourite movies." The smaller boy defended, dragging his boyfriend through the door of the choir room. "Sam would agree!" He added, catching sight of the blonde-haired boy who looked up at the mention of his name.

Before the boys had a chance to debate (they _never _argued) further, Mr Schuster entered the room, and everyone took their seats.

"As you are all aware we are three weeks away from nationals. I thought today we'd run through all our numbers, and decide on the weak points to focus on for the remaining time." Mr Schuster paused for breath, and Rachel was ready to pounce in.

"I think that is a splendid idea," she continued. "I think we should start with the group number, since Finn and I have perfected our ballad already." Santana rolled her eyes at Sam, who smirked. Rachel didn't seem to notice.

"The group number it is." Mr Schuster interrupted before Rachel had a chance to continue. "Ok guys, let's warm up!" He beckoned the kids to the front and sat himself down.

Mr Schuster watched the group with awe. He remembered seeing so many of these kids shuffling around the school a few years ago. Tina with her stutter, Mike who always had his head in a book, Rachel who was always alone, Kurt who always looked sad unless he was with Mercedes, even Finn who thought little about his studies.

_See nobody tells me how its going to be, nobody's going to make a fool out of me_

Watching them bounce around the room, smiles upon their faces, singing their hearts out, he felt a pang of nostalgia. For many of them this was their last competition, their last few weeks at the school, and he was sad to see them go.

_Yeah, you think that you know me, know me. That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely._

As Blaine burst into his solo he thought about the Dalton boy. He'd seen his file and he was still amazed at how confident and proud the boy could be after everything he'd been through. He was there for Kurt when most of them weren't, and Mr Schue was entirely grateful for the happiness the boy had brought to their glee club.

_You don't know a thing about me, yeah, you don't - _

Mr Schuster was drawn from his thoughts as the ex-Warbler stopped mid-phrase and froze, still standing at the top of the staggered seating area, eyes glued to the door.

"Carry on, Blaine." encouraged Rachel, looking up at the Warbler.

"Yeah, carry on, Blaine." Mr Schuster didn't recognise the voice.

The band stopped playing, and the other New Directions turned to look at the door. Mr Schue turned his gaze to the door. A tall man with dark brown hair was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and looking at Blaine, slightly bemused. Mr Schuster hadn't seen him arrive, and by the shocked faces of the other members, he suspected they hadn't either.

"Sorry, can we help you?" asked Mr Schue, standing up and heading over to the door.

"I'm looking for Cooper Anderson." the man replied, turning his gaze to Mr Schuster. "I saw in the newspaper he ran a little acting class here." The other members of the glee club turned to look at Blaine, who was still standing, staring at the man.

"I'm afraid it was a one off. He isn't a permanent teacher here." replied Mr Schuster. "I think he's in Westerville at the minute." He turned his head to Blaine for confirmation. Blaine didn't reply. Kurt nodded his head.

"Well, that's too bad." smiled the man. "Thank you for your help." And with this he turned and left.

Mr Schuster and the other New Directions remained silent, and turned to look at Blaine, clearly seeking some kind of explanation. But that was not going to happen any time soon, for the school was suddenly submerged in a blackout, sending the New Directions into a confused and anxious chatter. Brittany, who was not a fan of the dark since Lord Tubbington used it to have his secret gang meetings, let out a gasp and reached out for Santana's hand. Santana stepped closer, knocking over a chair in the process. The large bang caused everyone to fall silent. Through the air thick with tension Kurt heard some quiet muffling. He realised it was coming from where Blaine had been standing, and quickly followed the sound. Before he could get much further, however, he walked into the side of the piano, wincing at the blow, and was stopped as Sam put out a hand onto his arm.

"The power will come back in a minute." he reassured. "You'll only hurt yourself if you move about." Kurt knew Sam was right, but he was also worried about Blaine. He was about to shake off Sam's hand when a door closed, and the lights came back on.

"Just a powercut." reassured Mr Schuster. "Let's get back to rehearsals.

Everyone seemed to let out the breath they were holding. Everyone except Kurt, however, who noticed that Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**More is on the way...**_

_**The song lyrics are from Mr Know It All by Kelly Clarkson.**_


	2. 4PM

_**Sorry its been a fortnight - I was going to update every week, but I'm in the middle of my finals at the minute. :/ Here is chapter 2, and hopefully chapter 3 will be with you all in a fortnight (or less)...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

"Kurt?" "Kurt?" He heard anxious voices, but he couldn't work out who they belonged to. Slowly his eyes swam back into focus and he saw Mr Schue and Mercedes standing above him. He must have blacked out. Slowly he began to piece his thoughts together:

Glee rehearsal.

The strange man.

The blackout.

_Blaine._

He pushed with his arms to pull himself to his feet, but he felt strong hands pushing him back down. "Slowly. We don't want you to collapse again." It was Finn.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Blaine."

The New Directions looked around. It seemed they hadn't noticed the Warbler was missing.

"Where is Blaine?" asked Mercedes, looking around at the others.

"He looked a bit shocked by that man. Maybe he went to take a break, or call Cooper?" suggested Rachel, but they all knew that Blaine would not just waltz off in the middle of a blackout, particularly during a glee rehearsal.

"Where's my hobbit dolphin?" Brittany asked Santana, who just pulled the girl closer.

The door to Mr Schue's office clicked open, and closed again.

"I think I can answer that question." The New Directions spun around to see the voice. It was the man. And he had a gun. Puck, Sam, Santana and Finn stepped forward subconsciously, pushing the other New Directions further behind them, whilst Mercedes helped Kurt back onto his feet.

"First I think you should all take a seat." He gestured to the chairs, and they all obeyed reluctantly.

"If you so much as -" Kurt began.

"I didn't come here to hurt Blaine." The man replied. "As I told you earlier, I came here for Cooper."

"So why isn't Blaine here with us?" demanded Puck.

"We can have storytime later." The man snapped, before visibly calming. "So, who has Cooper's number?" The New Directions remained silent. "You really expect me to believe that after a little acting seminar, _none_ of you have his number?!"

"I-I can get it from my office." Mr Schue finally spoke up.

"No. The office is out of bounds."

"I have his number." Rachel spoke up, offering the man her phone.

"I don't want your phone." She retracted her hand. "Give it to Kurt." The New Directions turned to look at Kurt confused. Was he in on some kind of private joke?

Kurt took Rachel's phone, confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to phone Cooper and get him talking. I want you to put him on speaker phone, and then I will tell him everything he needs to know. Nobody-" He paused, surveying all the New Directions, "_nobody_ else will say anything." Kurt opened the phone and dialled Cooper's number.

"Rachel? You stolen one of my audition spots and need some expertise?" Cooper's cheerful voice rang out through the choir room.

"Uh- no, Cooper." Kurt replied, hesitantly.

"Oh. Hey, Kurt! You missing my presence already?"

"You could say that, Coop." Kurt continued.

"Well, I don't blame you. I mean who doesn't -"

"God, you're as big headed as ever!" The man cut Cooper off. There was silence at the other end of the phone. The man raised a finger to his lips in a threatening gesture to the New Directions.

"Jason?" A voice asked after what felt like several minutes. The joy had gone from the voice, and it sounded cold, empty, worried.

"Cooper Anderson, did you forget that I was coming home today?" Jason, as the man seemed to be called, sneered.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Kurt looked at Jason, who gestured for him to reply.

"I-I don't know." Kurt replied, shakily. "He came to glee rehearsal and then-"

"Blaine!" Cooper whispered.

"I-I don't know." Kurt sobbed. Mercedes reached a comforting arm around his shoulders, but Kurt remained tense and sobs racked his frame.

"Jason." Cooper's voice was angry, but Puck could hear the slight waver of concern. Jason remained silent, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Jason?! If you so much as-"

"Your threats sound like those of a gay teenager." Jason grinned at Kurt. "I just needed your attention. I don't want your baby brother."

"You have my full attention." assured Cooper. "You can let Blaine and the other New Directions go."

"A phone call ain't gonna cut it. I need you here, Cooper. I've done 9 years for you." The New Directions looked around at each other in confusion.

"That has nothing-" Cooper defended, but clearly thought the better of it. "I'm on my way to the choir room. You have my word, now let them go."

"Trouble is, I don't trust you." sneered Jason, standing up and walking closer to the phone. "I think we need to set a time limit – you have two hours."

"What if there's traffic? It's two hours at best from Westerville to-"

"Two hours, or you might not see your brother again." Jason took the phone from Kurt's palm where it lay, and snapped it shut. The choir room fell into silence bar Kurt's sobs, which had intensified since the threat.

The choir room remained silent for a good five minutes, until a spluttering sounded from Mr Schue's office.

"Looks like someone's finally awake to join the party!" Jason smiled, laying down the bottles and needles he'd been playing with the last few minutes.

"Blaine?!" called Kurt.

"Kurt?!" A voice replied. It sounded scared. Kurt jumped from his chair and ran to the office door, but he felt an arm grab around his waist.

"Let go!" Kurt struggled in the arms.

"Kurt! Stop!" Finn's voice spoke loud and clear in his ear. Kurt relaxed immediately.

"Finn?" he asked. "Wha-" He cut off as Finn turned him around to where Jason had the gun aimed at Quinn, who had silent tears streaming down her face. Kurt allowed Finn to guide him back to the chairs, and glanced longingly at the door to Mr Schue's office. Jason lowered the gun.

"That's better." he smiled. "No rash decisions, eh." He returned to the piano where he'd left his bottles and picked up a syringe. Slowly he headed towards the office.

"No." Kurt protested, pushing himself up from the chair, only to be pushed back down by Mercedes and Sam. Jason turned around.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Please, no. Please." begged Kurt. Blaine couldn't stand needles. "Don't hurt him."

"This won't hurt." Jason smiled. "He's just going to sleep." He turned back to the door. "Unless Cooper doesn't make it here in time."

"Inject me instead!" cried Kurt, breaking free of Mercedes and Sam, and stumbling towards Jason. Jason just laughed.

"I'm not trying to hurt Blaine, so I don't need you. _Blaine_ is Cooper's archilles heel, not you." Jason spat. Kurt tried to storm forwards but he felt a strong arm restraining his wrist. It was Sam. "If any of you does anything you'll regret, I'll overdose Blaine." Jason threatened. And with this he swung open the office door and disappeared. Everyone remained in a deathly silence. Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed into Sam's embrace. As Blaine's screams filled the air, Kurt burried his head deeper into Sam's chest.

"STOP! PLEASE! KURT! KURT!" Kurt thought he was imagining it as his boyfriend's screams faded away, but he soon realised Blaine must have passed out, and the tears returned.

* * *

_**Hope it was OK... Thanks for all the fantastic response so far. :)**_


	3. 5PM

**So I have been totally rubbish at updating of late. But now exams are completely over, and just over 2 weeks from when I should have updated, here is the update. And to make up for it I plan on updating the final chapter tomorrow. Sound good? Also, for those of you that read 'Only Shooting Stars Break the Mould' I am hoping to FINALLY get the epilogue up at some point this week. And I am hoping to bring out a new story... This no exam malarky is great! :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. (surprise, surprise...)**

* * *

The shrill ring of Jason's phone burst through the silence of the choir room like a knife. All eyes turned to glance at the phone which sat atop the piano, illuminated like a lightbulb and vibrating across the surface. On reflex Mercedes hand tightened around Kurt's as she braced herself for the impact when the phone fell from the piano. It never came. She looked up to see Jason balancing the phone on his palm, and staring at it with a smirk across his smug face. His eyes silently surveyed the room, before he effortlessly flicked the phone open with his thumb.

"Cooper!" he smiled, placing the phone back on the stool in front of Kurt. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I-I can't." stuttered Cooper. "I'm not ready. I need some time to get my head together."

"No! Cooper you-" An icy glare from Jason cut him off mid-sentance.

"You need to let the New Directions go." Cooper's voice was calm. "Please, Jason. You have my word that we'll have that chat. I just need some time to get my thoughts sorted out."

"You've had all the time you need." Jason snarled, before smiling. "But take all the time you need. The New Directions, however, aren't going anywhere."

"They're not involved!" Cooper raised his voice.

"Blaine and Kurt are." Jason stated. "And if I took away some of the others," he raised his eyes to glance at Sam and Mercedes, who glared back, "I might have a mess on my hands, emotionally that is."

"I want to speak to him." Cooper spoke steadily. "Put Blaine on the line."

"I think that might be a little difficult right now. Blaine's taking a little nap."

"What have you done to him?" Cooper growled back. Jason smiled up at Kurt, who returned the look with his best bitch glare.

"Nothing much." Jason grinned, his eyes not moving from Kurt's. "Although the drugs that are currently in his system might cause some organ shut down in," he paused to glance at his watch, "ooh, about an hour." Kurt tightened his grip on Mercedes' hand.

"I'm over an hour away."

"Better put your foot down, or Blaine might not have some organs functioning by the time you get here."

"Jason, please." Cooper begged, but Jason snapped the phone shut.

"Looks like Cooper doesn't want to play the game." Jason grinned at Kurt. "But Blaine did always have a big heart, it'll take a good twenty minutes before that manages to shut down completely."

"Please." Puck spoke up from the back of the room. "Is there nothing any of us could do?"

"Nope!" Jason grinned back at Puck before turning heel and returning to his seat by the piano.

Not ten minutes later the silence in the choir room was broken as the door slammed open. Sue Sylvester stood in the door, megaphone in her hand.

"William Schuester you'd better have a good reason for keeping four of my cheerios from practice, and it had better not be to contain an outbreak of the beavers that live in your hair!"

Jason stood up, smiling, and extended his hand to the visitor. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. Jason." His other hand curled around the gun that lay atop the piano. He used it to gesture that Sue should head further into the room. She obeyed.

"Frankenteen." Sue turned to Finn. "What's up with Porcelain? And where's young Burt Reynolds? Lover's tiff?" She mouthed the last question. Jason coughed audibly causing Sue Sylvester to spin back around.

"Weasly Reject you'd better have a good reason for interupting. Nationals is in a few weeks, and I need all of my cheerios at rehersal. On Time."

"I presume you're referring to Blaine Anderson." He smiled. Sue nodded. "Blaine's taking a little nap in the office for now. Do not disturb, and all." He added as Sue turned towards the office. She took a step closer to Jason.

"I, and I repeat, _I_ am the only one who is allowed to torture my cheerios, or any other students in this school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jason grinned.

"I don't seem to have made myself clear enough. Let them go. All of them."

"Ah," Jason made a face, "you see I can't do that. Cooper owes me a chat, and he won't come here unless he has to."

"Cooper? As in, young Burt Reynold's brother?" Sue continued her questioning, not allowing Jason to get a word in edgeways. Santana, who was well trained in Sue's interrogation techniques, quickly caught on to her plan and the New Directions began to whisper. As Sue embarked onto her third breath's worth of questions, and Jason had been backed further and further towards the wall, the boys pounced. Sam, Puck, Finn and Rory all charged towards Jason, and the combined momentum pushed him to the floor. The force of his hand against the floor caused him to release the gun, and Finn kicked it away. Satana picked it up, and emptied the barrell.

Meanwhile Kurt and Will had enetered the office. Will emerged not long after and beckoned to Mike, who had been calming the other New Directions, whilst Artie had phoned the police. The two disappeared into the office, and within a few minutes Will emerged once more. The New Directions looked up expectantly.

"Mike isn't really sure what we're dealing with." Will reported, looking around at the expectant faces. "He's breathing, but he remains unresponsive. Artie, would you be able to call an ambulance? Sugar, Brittany, Rory, I need you to wait at the main entrance to guide them through, OK? Sue, I'd go cancel cheerio practice with you. I'm not sure we need an audience." Sue took one look at Jason, who was still pinned to the floor by Finn, Puck and Sam, before nodding and leaving.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Tina spoke up.

"For now we're all going to have to give a statement to the police. We can't really go anywhere. I guess we should give Blaine some space, and probably Kurt as well. Right now though, we need to pull together as a family and support each other, OK?" He smiled around at all the dazed faces. A few smiled back meekly. He knew then that this had affected them all quite seriously. They were going to need some time to come to term with the events that had occurred in the last hour or so, which was natural, and he knew he would be there to support them every step of the way.

* * *

**And to summarise from my A/N earlier... the last chapter should be up tomorrow... :D**


	4. 6PM

**The final chapter. Literally. Thank you for all the fantastic feedback, and for reading the fic in the first place. It means a lot. Thank you!**

* * *

The choir room was abustle with movement from the police and EMTs not ten minutes after Sue had first left the room to send the cheerios home. The EMTs had moved Blaine into the choir room to allow adequate space for all their equipment, and to prevent a sense of crowding when he finally awoke. This had allowed the police to use the office for statements, and Mr Schuester was currently inside with two of the detectives. Kurt was sitting silently by his side, hands clasped around one of Blaine's and staring at his boyfriend's features. Blaine was yet to awaken, but the EMTs were flushing the drugs from his system using an IV, and were hopeful he would wake up soon. There was, however, a sense of peace and relief in the choir room: everyone was going to be OK _eventually_ and there was no imminent threat. This atmosphere soon became icy cold, however, as a new figure arrived in the doorway.

Cooper Anderson.

Cooper stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of his brother. He was lying so still and pale, surrounded by two EMTs and Kurt. His breath stuck in his throat. Silently he looked around the room to see if anyone else had been hurt. The New Directions stared back, icily, but otherwise looked normal. As he took a step towards Blaine, however, Finn, Puck and Sam stood up, their chairs crashing to the floor behind them. Without moving they had managed to create a human barrier between the Anderson brothers.

"Don't even think about it." Puck stated, glancing between the piano stool and Cooper.

"But he's my broth-"

"You don't deserve to be his brother." Sam spoke out. "Blaine needed you, and you left him." Cooper sat down on the piano stool. Puck and Finn relaxed their stances and returned to comfort the other New Directions, but Sam remained where he was. The room fell into a silence, bar the noises from the EMTs and their equipment.

As time dragged on the New Directions began to talk to one another once again, flashing cold glares to Cooper every now and then. Mercedes had joined Sam, and he had slowly relaxed his stance, but he still insisted on standing between the two Anderson boys, for peace of mind more than anything. The New Directions were stunned into silence once more, though, as Kurt, who had not spoken since he'd been reunited with Blaine, spoke up.

"How did you know Jason?" Cooper snatched his head up from where he'd been glancing at his fingernails. He took a deep breath.

"Jason and I were friends from Dalton. We were room mates from fifth grade up until senior year."

"He said he did time for you. Did he mean prison? What did he want with us, and Blaine?" asked Sam, the distrust evident in his eyes. Cooper sighed.

"In junior year I started dating a girl from Westerville High: Lucy-Ann Samuels. But it turns out that Lucy-Ann was Jason's ex two months previously. They'd only dated for six weeks, but Jason was still in love with her. He spent months trying to get back with her, and she was really uncomfortable with it all." He paused, glancing up at the New Directions who were all staring intently. "So I spoke to him, as a friend, and told him to back off. And he did. For four months Lucy-Ann and Jason had nothing to do with each other. But then before junior prom Jason came to give us a lift. They were all ready and waiting but I was looking after Blaine whilst our parents were out, and the babysitter was late. So I went off to phone the babysitter, but whilst I was out he-" Cooper broke off. "He raped her." The silence fell thickly in the choir room.

"And it was my fault." A raspy voice spoke up. "If I hadn't needed a babysitter." All heads turned to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the floor. The EMTs had almost finished packing up as Cooper finished his story. No one had noticed when Blaine had woken up, but it must have been for some time – he was already sitting up.

"No! How many times, squirt?" Cooper protested, standing up from the stool, and stepping towards Blaine. Again, Finn, Puck and Sam formed a human shield between the two brothers. Cooper glared at them.

The EMTs, having finished packing up, turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"You should be getting home and resting. The police will take your statements before school tomorrow morning." He turned to the rest of the crew. "That applies to you all too. You've been through a dramatic experience today. Home. Rest." He picked up a few bags and followed his collegue out of the door. Kurt stood up carefully, and helped his boyfriend onto his feet. The ex-Warbler huddled closer into Kurt's embrace and the pair slowly made their way towards the door.

"Kurt!" Cooper called out. The pair stopped and Kurt turned to look at Cooper. "I'll take him home. Save you the trip." Kurt turned his head away.

"Blaine's coming back to ours." Finn stated, standing up, hand entwined with Rachel's.

"But he's my broth-"

"Not tonight, Cooper. Not tonight." And with this Kurt guided Blaine out of the choir room.

* * *

**So, that is all folks! Please feel free to let me know what you think. :) And accept my thanks for sticking with it the whole way through - it means a lot. Thank you!**


End file.
